Untiteled YoBling
by Nugua
Summary: Warrick ist traurig und Catherine kommt ihn aufmuntern...


**Autor: **Nugua

**Genre: **Romance

**Rating: **K 

**Pairing:** Warrick/Catherine

**Disclaimer:** CSI und alle darin vorkommenden Peronen gehören nicht mir, ich hab sie mir lediglich zum Spaß ausgeborgt.

**

* * *

**

**Untiteld Yo-Bling**

Die Abermillionen bunten Lichter der Glitzerstadt weit unter sich gelassen, stand Warrick auf dem Dach eines der größten Bürokomplexe Las Vegas' und blickte gedankenverloren auf das bunte Trieben der nie schlafenden Stadt hinab. Er war froh endlich an einem Ort zu sein, an dem das fröhliche Klingeln der Spielautomaten nicht mehr zu hören war. Glückliche Menschen, jubelnde Touristen, das alles konnte er im Moment nur schwer ertragen. Er wollte allein sein, den Kopf frei kriegen und dafür war dieser Platz einfach ideal.

Allerdings sollte ihm das angenehme Gefühl der Ruhe, nur für wenige Minuten vergönnt sein. Mit knirschenden Schritten kam plötzlich jemand langsam auf ihn zu und stahl sich in seine ganz persönliche Festung der Einsamkeit. Resigniert ließ er den Kopf sinken und wand sich dann zu dem _Eindringling_ um … und erkannte Catherine. Sie hatte die Hände in den Taschen ihres Mantels vergraben und ihr blondes Haar wehte sanft im lauen Wind. Das goldene Licht der aufgehenden Morgensonne umspielte warm ihr helles Gesicht.

„Was machst du hier?", war er überrascht sie zu sehen.

„Ich hab gehört was passiert ist.", erklärte sie und kam schließlich neben ihm zum Stehen.

„So viel dazu, dass er's für sich behalten sollte."

„Nick, kann nichts dazu. Ich hab ihm quasi keine andere Wahl gelassen.", erklärte sie knapp und riskierte dabei einen Blick in die schwindelerregende Tiefe.

„Ach, hast du ihm mit einem halben Jahr Labordienst gedroht?", scherzte Warrick.

„Nicht ganz. Ecklie sucht dringend jemanden für die jährliche Finanzprüfung.", grinste Catherine in frech an und rang damit auch Warrick ein Lächeln ab.

„Das ist natürlich ein Argument.", mit diesen Worten wand er sich wieder der Stadt zu seinen Füßen zu. Tausende ameisengroße Punkte wuselten nach wie vor unerschöpflich durch die Straßen.

„Möchtest du darüber reden?", lehnte sich Catherine nun, mit den Unterarmen auf dem steinernen Sims abstützend, neben ihn gegen die Brüstung und blinzelte abwartend in den goldgelben Feuerball, der langsam am Horizont immer höher stieg.

„Eigentlich nicht."

„Okay. Darf ich dir trotzdem Gesellschaft leisten?" Hoffnungsvoll sah sie ihn von der Seite an. Warrick erwiderte kurz ihren Blick und für einen Moment verloren sie sich in den Augen des anderen.

„Gerne." Er schenkte ihr ein dankbares Lächeln, das sie nur zu gern erwiderte, dann löste er sich von ihrem strahlenden Antlitz und betrachtete wieder die ferne Wüstenlandschaft, von der die Stadt umgeben war. Schweigend verbachten sie so einige Minuten der Stille, in denen jeder mit seinen eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt war.

„Woher wusstest du, dass ich hier bin?", unterbrach Warrick als erstes, die entstandene beinah idyllische Ruhe auf dem Dach.

„Ach weißt du, ein Freund hat mir mal erzählt, dies wäre der beste Platz in ganz Las Vegas, um mal in Ruhe nachdenken zu können.", erklärte sie und brachte ihn damit erneut zum Lächeln, da sie wusste, dass er seine Worte wiedererkannte.

„Danke.", erwiderte er knapp.

„Wofür?"

„Dafür, das du hergekommen bist."

„Du weißt, ich bin immer für dich da." Ein weiterer zeitloser Blick folgte diesen Worten.

„Tina hat die Scheidung eingereicht.", entschied Warrick, ihr nun doch von den Dingen zu erzählen, die ihn beschäftigten.

„Das tut mir leid."

„Muss es nicht. Ich war kaum noch zu Hause und wenn doch, dann meist nur zum schlafen.", es kostete ihn einiges an Kraft und Überwindung offen darüber zu sprechen, doch allmählich wurde es wirklich Zeit für diesen Schritt.

„Du hättest nur was sagen brauchen. Grissom hätte sicher Verständnis gehabt."

„Das ist ja das Problem. Ich wollte gar nicht weniger arbeiten. An manchen Tagen wünschte ich mir sogar länger bleiben zu können… Nein, Tina trifft eigentlich keine Schuld. Sie hatte allen Grund mich zu verlassen und sich jemand anderen zu suchen. Jemand der sie besser behandelt!"

„Hey…" Aufmunternd legte Catherine ihm eine Hand auf seinen Oberarm. „Sei nicht so hart zu dir."

„Bin ich nicht, denn sie hat lange vor mir erkannt… was ich zu ignorieren versucht hab... Nämlich den wahren Grund für meine Überstunden." Warrick wand sich wieder ihrem verständnisvollem Gesicht zu, mit dem sie ihn interessiert musterte.

„Du meinst abgesehen von deinem Faible fürs seitenlange Berichte schreiben?", scherzte sie und luchste so Warrick wiederholt ein herziges Lächeln ab.

„Ja genau, abgesehen davon.", fasste er neuen Mut.

„Und was wäre das?" Catherines Neugier war geweckt.

„Nicht _was_, Cath. Wer!"

Verwundert blickte sie ihn an und eine erste Ahnung überkam sie. Wie ein angenehmer warmer Sommerregen bedeckte sie ihren Körper und umhüllte sie, ließ sie nicht mehr los. Sein Blick bohrte sich nun auffordernd in ihren, als wolle er fragen ob es nicht offensichtlich sei, was er ihr damit verdeutlichen wollte. Natürlich verstand sie ihn, doch sie sah einfach nur verwundert zurück. Unfähig einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, geschweige denn irgendetwas zu sagen.

Einige endlos lange Sekunden verstrichen, in denen sie sich weiterhin einfach nur fasziniert ansahen, dann wurde es Zeit den unausgesprochenen Worten, die zwischen ihnen in der Luft schwebten, Taten folgen zu lassen.

Zögernd strich Warrick ihr nun eine golden schimmernde Strähne aus dem Gesicht und senkte schließlich, nach einem weiteren innigen unsicheren Blick, seinen Kopf zu ihr herab, hielt noch mal kurz inne, um letzte Zweifel und Ängste zu vertreiben, und berührte letztendlich zärtlich ihre Lippen mit den seinen…


End file.
